Your Side
by wannabe-dj
Summary: "I can't sleep, 'cause he's where you're supposed to be..." Bechloe.
1. Chloe's Side

_"Since you left it's one, two, three_  
 _Now he's coming in close to me_  
 _I can't sleep, 'cause he's where you're supposed to be and_  
 _He's getting all the songs you used to get_  
 _He's getting all of the words inside of my head_  
 _He's sleeping on your side of the bed_  
 _But it's still your side_  
 _Now I'm up all night"_

 **Your Side**

Giggling, the redhead crouches down, picking up the tiny snow-white puppy that stumbles its way into her leg before letting out a cute frustrated growl. "Hey, girl," She coos while opening the door opposite her.

Quietly tip-toeing around the room, she sets the puppy into its bed before sliding into her own. Grabbing her phone from the night desk, she types in the password before opening the Instagram app.

A few minutes pass by as she endlessly scrolls through the feed, before stopping on a certain post.

 _djbecamitchell_

 _Thanks LA for a great show. I love you guys!_

It was a simple post, really. The picture itself was one of a large crowd, obviously at a concert. But what struck a chord in the girl was of whom the photo was posted by.

Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell, the _famous DJ and Music Producer_.

Seeing that the post has more pictures, the redhead swipes across each one. She's not sure why, if anything she should probably stop.

Like, she really should.

But she doesn't, instead she stares down at the picture in front of her.

Beca Mitchell stands, a large smile on her face, in front of her DJ equipment. Behind her is the electronics for the concert, the neon blue lights shining down on her as she looks out to the crowd.

It hurts to look at.

But she can't take her eyes of the girl.

"Chlo?"

Blinking, the redhead shifts her head to the right to find worried eyes staring back. But instead of concentrating on them, she can't help but let her thoughts wander.

 _"Chlo?"_

 _Glancing up from her study notes, Chloe eye's catch sight of Beca standing at her door, hands behind her back, looking sheepish as ever._

 _"Yeah, Becs?"_

 _Cautiously, the brunette takes a few steps into the room, "I kinda got you a little something," She says, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Well, made you a little something," She clarifies._

 _Before Chloe can even get a word in, Beca brings her hand forward to showcase a small flash drive. "I know it's not much, but ever since we got together, I wanted to make you something because you're kinda all I can think about." The girl admits with a little shrug, looking nervously at her. "As lame as that sounds." She adds with a short laugh before glancing down to the drive._

 _When she realizes that no words are coming from the redhead, she quickly begins speaking again, "I know I'm not good with words or whatever, which is why I decided to make you this. It's just mixes I've made with you in mind and then with a few songs that remind me of yo-"_

 _"I love it." Chloe interrupts bringing the girl's ramble to a halt. "I really love it," She repeats, a wide beaming smile in place. Slowly, she stands from the bed to be at eye level with Beca. "Thank you." She says, taking hold of the flash drive from Beca's hand._

 _Along the side, is a single strip of white paper with the words_ _ **"For Chloe"**_ _written across. Giggling, Chloe brings her eyes back to her girlfriends, "You're handwriting is adorable." She states with a cheeky grin._

 _"You're adorable," Beca responds before she can even stop herself. Closing her eyes, she lets out a short huff, "God, that was so cheesy."_

 _"I'm not gonna lie. It so was." Chloe says before adding, "I adore your cheesiness."_

 _"Really?" Beca gives an amused grin while sitting at the edge of the bed._

 _"Oh totes," The redhead replies before carefully setting the flash drive on the bedside table. "You're really good at this girlfriend thing." Chloe says taking a seat beside the girl._

 _"Oh, yeah?" The brunette raises an eyebrow._

 _"Yeah," Nodding, Chloe smiles while leaning in closer. She lets out a sigh of content as her eyes fall closed before soft lips find Beca's._

 _Keeping the kiss slow, she brings a hand up to rest on the girl's neck, before gently pulling her in to deepen it. Beca's hands fall to her waist with a light grip._

 _After a few moments, they break for air and are left with matching smiles on their faces._

"Babe?"

Snapping out of her gaze, Chloe blinks a few times to clear the blur in her eyes. Letting them focus, her attention is brought to her worried looking boyfriend.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" He asks, sitting up to lay against the headboard.

Absently nodding, she looks down at the phone screen, "I'm fine."

His gaze follows hers and focuses on the picture. Letting out a tired sigh, he brings a hand across, taking the phone before shutting it off. "You need to rest." He states, leaning over to set it on the night desk.

"Okay," She says, gently laying her head on the pillow. Turning on her side, she sees Chicago staring back, his arms open. Cracking a small smile, she shuffles forward and into him.

She hears him muffle a tired, "Goodnight," Before dozing off.

Instead of sleeping, Chloe is drowned in memories of her and Beca.

 _Waking up in a lover's arms is one of the best things in the world, Chloe thinks, while snuggling deeper into her girlfriend's arms. Her eye's crack open at the sound of birds singing from the outside. The light shines through the gap in the curtain bringing a glow to the room._

 _Shifting her head, Chloe places a small kiss to Beca's neck. And hearing a content hum of appeal, she delivers a few more and continues until she's lazily perched above the brunette. A small smile appears as she watches her close-eyed girlfriend try to hide her own and without warning, she dips her head and catches the girl's lips in a brief kiss._

 _"Know what I think?" Beca croaks out after their lips part, blinking her eyes open._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"That we've given each other designated sides of the bed." She says, a smirk in place._

 _"Well, obviously." Chloe rolls her eyes, "You're only catching on to that now?"_

 _"Well, yeah..." Beca trails off bringing a hand to the girl's hip._

 _"You are so dense sometimes," Chloe says with the shake off the head._

 _"That's debateabl-" Before she can finish, Chloe leans down to give a chaste kiss leaving her dazzled. "What was that for?" She asks, a little dazed, with a goofy smile._

 _"I just felt like kissing you."_

Huffing, Chloe sits up, careful not to disrupt Chicago's sleep before slipping out of the bed. Picking up her puppy, she tip-toes her way out and into the living room where she slouches into the couch. Looking down, she sees the little mutt gaze back up at her with her biggest innocent puppy eyes ever.

"I miss her, Billie," She confesses, rubbing her hand down soft fur. "I really miss her." She sighs, falling back into the cushions.

"But I can't do anything about it." She says, before adding, "I have Chicago." Pausing, she bites her lips, gazing down to Billie, "He's a great guy. We met at a bar and here we are... twelve months and still going strong." Sighing she flops at the puppy's ears. "I just... really miss Beca. And as much as I like Chicago, I don't think I'll ever _love_ him... Not like I did with her." Letting out a cracked laugh, she adds, "Who am I kidding? I still love her-" She confesses before stopping mid-sentence.

"Oh my god. I still love her!"

 _Whistling, Beca struts her way through the apartment building with a cheery smile on her face. After 6 months of touring, she finally gets to see her beloved redhead again. Reaching into her pocket, she digs out her keys before stopping at her door, clicking them in, she enters._

 _"Hey babe, guess who's bac-"_

 _Before she fully makes her way in, she's stopped in place by her girlfriend who stands in front of her._

 _Looking rather angry._

 _But her attention is brought to the magazine in Chloe's hand._

 _"What's that?" She asks shutting the door behind her._

 _"What's that she asks?" Chloe says to herself, frustrated. "This?" She pauses taking a few steps forward, "Why don't you see for yourself," She says, defeated, shoving the magazine into Beca's hands making her stumble back._

 _Furrowing her brows, Beca watches Chloe storm off before gazing down to the magazine._

 _Her face is the definition of confusion as she sees a picture of herself along with two other girls._

 **Beca Mitchell: DJ Womanizer?**

 _Running a hand through her hair, Beca lets out an annoyed sigh, "Oh, for fucks sake."_

Now that Chloe thinks about it, she could have handled the situation better.

"I mean, I never even let her explain!" She cries to Billie who looks up at her, oblivious as ever, "It's my own fault. I should've trusted her. I should've believed her!"

 _"Chloe, could you just let me expl-"_

 _"No!" Chloe interrupts, turning to face her, "I've seen enough!"_

 _"This isn't real!" Beca argues back, bringing the magazine up. "We've talked about this, Chlo. These articles are fake-"_

 _"Well, I don't know that for sure, now do I?" The redhead says with glossy eyes. Making her way forward, she grasps the magazine out of Beca's hand. "You've been gone_ _ **6 months**_ _, Beca. I can't just ignore all of this." Pausing she looks down at the photo, "This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" She rhetorically asks, "This has happened again and again, Beca." A single tear falls down her cheek as her eyes catch Beca's. "I can't live like this."_

 _"Chloe, please let me explain." Beca weakly replies stepping forward, grasping Chloe's hands in her own._

 _Shaking her head, Chloe sniffles, "I can't, Bec." Detangling their joined hands, she brings her gaze down, "Goodbye, Beca."_

The sound of a clearing throat makes Chloe snap out of her thoughts. Sitting up, she looks over the edge of the couch to find Chicago leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." She greets.

"Hey." He replies making his way over looking a little frazzled.

"How long were you standing there?" She asks, moving her legs so he can sit down.

He takes a deep sigh before saying, "Long enough."

That's when it hits her.

"You heard, didn't you?" She says, bringing a hand to her face.

Nodding, his attention is brought to the TV, "Yeah."

"Chicago, I'm so sorry-" She tries to explain but is interrupted by him bringing a hand up.

"You don't need to explain," He says with a small smile, "You still love her," He shrugs weakly before turning to her. "I get it."

"You do?"

Nodding, he replies, "Yeah." Tapping his foot along the ground a few times, he continues, "When I was overseas, this girl... Stephanie, was sent out on a flight mission. I told her it was too risky, but like the fighter she was, she went anyway." He says with a grin, but it fades just as quick, "But... later that night, our base gets a call telling us there was an air strike attack on her team." He brings his gaze down, and that's when Chloe notices his eyes are glossy. "They-… She didn't make it." He says.

"Chicago-" Chloe brings a hand to his back, rubbing comforting circles on it.

"No, no. You don't have to say anything," He tells her before glancing to her, "I was with Steph for 3 years, we met at a training programme." He tells her, "I really miss her." He adds, "Once she... died, I left the army. It hurt too much to stay there. And then... then I met you," He smiles, "And I thought it was finally time to move on, but..."

"You couldn't because you still love her." Chloe finishes.

"Yeah," Chicago replies, "I really do." Taking Chloe's hand in his, he continues, "I don't have the chance to be with Steph again, but you can still be with Beca."

Chloe looks at him with raised eyebrows, "Beca?"

"You still love her, Chloe." He reminds, "I don't want to stop you from being happy."

XxX

"So, this is it, huh?" Chloe says the next day, as Chicago stands in the doorway with her.

"Yep. This is it." He smiles down at her.

"12 months." Chloe states.

"12 months," He repeats. "It's been a good year."

"It has." Chloe replies, looking down at her feet. "So, I'll see you around?" She asks, bringing her attention back to him.

"Of course. We'll still be friends," He reminds, leaning down he wraps his arms around her, "I'll see you later, Chloe."

Leaning into him, she nods, "Yeah."

XxX

Chewing on her lip, Chloe makes her way into the building. Her eyes catch the large sign on the wall reading, _**Recording Studio**_ which only adds to her current anxiety.

Walking down the hallway, she stops outside the door that has the words, _**Beca Mitchell**_ , written across in a bold white font.

The redhead can't help but smile as her eyes roam over it a few times.

Taking a deep breath, she brings her hand up and gently taps on the door a few times. Patiently waiting for a few minutes, she finally hears a "Come in!" Mumbled from the inside. So, placing her hand on the handle, she pushes down until she hears a _click_.

Pausing for a second before opening the door, she slowly makes her way inside.

At first, she takes in the pictures hanging on the walls, then it's the trophy cabinet which is lined with trophy's and other miscellaneous objects.

Such as a toy guitar.

The object itself brings a smile to her face.

And then her attention is focused on the girl behind the desk.

Said girl who is currently looking up over her computer with wide eyes.

" _Chloe?_ "

XxX

 **Aw, damn. What even was this? I have no clue. Also, this was inspired by Loote's "Your Side Of The Bed." So, you should check it out if you haven't heard it yet!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Beca's Side

**XxX**

Slouching into the couch, Beca lets out a tired sigh from being stuck in the studio all day working on an upcoming artist's album. She lets her head rest on the cushion behind before picking up the remote and switching on the TV.

Scrolling through the channels for something to watch, she sighs from finding nothing. Deciding to check her phone instead, she clicks on Instagram only to be find that she's just reached 4 million followers.

"Jesus," She mumbles with a small smile before scrolling through the feed. Liking a few of her friend's pictures, she lets out a chuckle from seeing a picture that Jesse posted.

 _jesseswanson_

 _#tbt to the Barden days! Also, this is the only pic I have of djbecamitchell smiling._

Liking it, she comments a quick, "You're a weirdo," before pausing to stare at the photo.

It was set back in Barden during their graduation day and it was of her, Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe being the centre of it.

Chloe.

There's a name she hasn't thought about in a while.

Okay, that's a lie.

She thinks about her every day.

Shaking her head, Beca carelessly chucks the phone to the opposite end of the couch before shutting her eyes.

 _"Beca, get over here!" Comes Jesse's voice stopping her mid-sentence. Glancing away from her dad, she looks over her shoulder to him._

 _"I'm in a conversation here!" She replies, twisting back to Dr. Mitchell only to see a small grin on his face._

 _"Go join them," He says, tapping her on the shoulder._

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah," He answers, "After all, you did hold up your end of the deal." He says before smiling wide, "Now look at you, you're a college graduate!"_

 _With a short laugh, Beca nods, "Yeah, I am. But..." Trailing off, she smirks, "I recall you saying you'd help me get to LA."_

 _"And I will," He promises before bringing her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, Bec," He whispers into her ear before pulling back. His eyes now a little glossy. "Go have fun," He tells her._

 _And she doesn't need to be told twice._

 _Spinning on the spot, she looks around for her friends only to automatically catch bright red hair. With a smirk, she sneaks her way over to Chloe and without warning, wraps her arms around her from behind before kissing her on the cheek._

 _Letting out a loud squeak, Chloe twists around to find Beca standing in front of her. "Becs!" She squeals in delight, pulling her in for a quick kiss._

 _"Hey, there," The brunette grins, her hands going to the redhead's waist._

 _"We did it!" Chloe cheers in glee, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck._

 _"Yeah, we did," The DJ replies with a smirk._

 _"WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAPMPUS!" Comes the booming voice of Jesse from behind Chloe interrupting them. "Guys, get over here!" He gestures to them, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's shoulder._

 _"I'm seriously debating not going over there," Beca says making Chloe giggle._

 _Trailing her hands down the brunette's arms, the redhead grabs Beca's hand before dragging her over to them, "Come on."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Beca begrudgingly stands beside her, sneakily snaking her arm around her waist while they wait for a picture of them to be taken. Glancing over, she catches Jesse's gaze who throws her an over exaggerated wink bringing a smile to her face._

 _ **SNAP!**_

Sitting up, Beca blinks her eyes open. Glancing around, she sees the shine of the moonlight through the window making her acknowledge that she hadn't napped for long.

Kicking her legs over the side of the couch, she leans her elbows on her knees before taking a deep breath.

Looking to the side, her phone catches her attention. Leaning over she picks it up only to see that it's left on the picture from the night before. While staring down at it, she notices that Chloe had left a comment on it 3 hours ago.

 _acabeale_

 _Ah! I miss these days!_

That was all she wrote. A simple sentence. But seeing the name intrigues the brunette, considering it had been years since she last saw Chloe.

Her thumb hovers over Chloe's name before she decides to click on it.

Once being brought to her page, she can't help but roll her eyes as she sees that it's an open page. Nothing private about it.

"Typically, Chloe-" The brunette says but halts when her eyes focus on the latest photo uploaded. Tapping on it, she reads the caption.

 _acabeale_

 _So happy to be with him! chicagowalp #6months_

She's not sure as to why, but something inside Beca breaks as she looks over the picture. Chloe stands to the man's right, their hands joined, her smile bright and wide as they look at each other.

Beca's vision blurs a little, but she blinks it clear, and looks to the comments instead.

 _chicagowalp So happy to be you! #6months_

 _stacie_conrad Aw! You guys are SO cute!_

 _aca_aubrey This is adorable. And yes, I did just say that._

Of course, Chloe would have moved on, Beca thinks. But it's not as if Beca hadn't dated since their breakup. In fact, the DJ had. She had tried the whole "dating thing" only to come up short. Beca didn't think it was fair on her partner to be with someone who didn't love them back, so she decided to end the relationship before things could get too serious.

Beca was faithful to her past partners, never wanted to hurt them... Whether it was intentionally or not.

That being said, she has had her fair share of one-night stands.

Shutting the phone off, she sets it aside before standing. Making her way to the kitchen, she grabs a bottle of water before taking a sip. As she sets the drink onto the counter, her eyes catch sight of the piano perched at the back of the apartment. Inspired, she makes her way over, taking a seat on the bench.

She lets her hands fall onto the keys, familiarizing them before drifting off into her own world. Playing a few chords, she mixes them around for a little before making a slow progression while tapping her feet to a beat.

Playing the chords over and over, she waits until she finds the right lyrics.

 _"But somethings changed_  
 _Had a change of heart-"_

Stalling, Beca glances at her hands as she focuses. Chewing on her lip, she continues the chord progression in hopes of a spurt of inspiration. Suddenly her mind is taken up of images of Chloe and Chicago and before she knows it-

 _"But somethings changed_  
 _ **You**_ _had a change of heart"_

Taking a breath, she plays the chords again before singing the next lyrics.

 _"If I can't have you every way, don't want to know you're wanting somebody else_  
 _If I can't have you every way, I need to hear it, hear it-"_

Letting her hands fall to rest on the keys, she opens her eyes not knowing when they'd closed. After a few moments of processing the song, she abruptly stands from the piano and hurries her way to her room. Seconds later, she returns only now with a black guitar in her left hand and a notebook in her right.

Setting the notebook on top of the piano, she quickly jots down the lyrics from earlier before sitting at the edge of the bench, perching the guitar on her lap.

Strumming the chords from the piano, she hums along to the lyrics she wrote.

"This doesn't work!" She huffs, moments later, sounding frustrated.

In her frustrated state, she continues to strum the guitar as she thinks back to the night of the breakup. She hates how it went. She hates how Chloe never let her explain. But most of all, she hates how she let Chloe get away.

Glancing to the fretboard, she watches her fingers change from chord to chord and taking a deep breath, she lets the lyrics flow.

 _"But somethings changed_

 _You had a change of heart_

 _I'd told you I would come back home,_

 _Cuz I know you hate to be alone..._

 _But somethings changed_

 _Instead of kissing you, I'm kissing strangers_

 _Always listen but I'll never learn_

 _Shoulda' been hanging on your every word_

 _I was taking you for granted, never realized the danger_

 _And now I took too long_

 _And now she's gone_

 _If I only knew right from wrong_

 _She'd be right back in my arms..."_

Strumming for a few bars she waits before continuing.

 _"If I can't have you every way, don't want to know you're wanting somebody else_

 _(all I got is you)_

 _If I can't have you every way, I need to hear it, hear it_

 _(all I got is you)_

 _I always meant to hold you closer_

 _But I don't always do what I'm supposed to_

 _Now you're slipping through my fingers and I don't know what to do_

 _And I keep hoping you call back_

 _Can we forget about the past?_

 _Cause baby all I really want is you_

 _And now I took too long_

 _And now she's gone_

 _If I only knew right from wrong_

 _She'd be right back in my arms"_

Closing her eyes, Beca strums the guitar with more force, adding dynamic and more passion to the song before singing the chorus.

 _"If I can't have you every way, don't want to know you're wanting somebody else_

 _(all I got is you)_

 _If I can't have you every way, I need to hear it, hear it_

 _(all I got is you)"_

Opening her eyes, she strums the guitar softly this time, when her eyes catch sight of the clock on the wall.

 _"4am and I cannot say goodbye_

 _Crawling back home, I'd do anything for you_

 _And I'm sitting up awake and now I can't forget you and I don't know what to do"_

Letting her hand fall to her lap, she sings the last few bars with no guitar, just Beca and her voice.

 _"And now I took too long_

 _And now she's gone_

 _If I only knew right from wrong_

 _She'd be right back in my arms..."_

 **XxX**

 **6 Months Later**

Feeling a tickle run up her spine, Beca smiles, "Good morning," She mumbles from laying on her stomach before twisting her head to the right to find sparkling green eyes staring down at her.

"Morning, babe," The girl says, continuing to run her hand up and down the brunette's back. "How was your sleep?"

"Uh, uneventful," Beca replies, "Nothing too exciting, got trapped in a maze at one point." She adds causing the other girl to chuckle.

"You're adorable," The green-eyed beauty states with a grin, leaning down to capture Beca's lips in her own.

After writing the song, Beca had finally come to terms with the breakup. In a way, she thinks it did her good. It helped her express her feelings, raw and venerable and in the most Beca way imaginable. Music.

It freed her, she likes to think.

She can finally put Chloe behind her, to move on, to learn from past mistakes.

And not long after writing it, she met the girl she's currently with. Chelsea. The pair met in a coffee shop and hit it off immediately and for the first time in years, Beca is genuinely happy.

Chelsea was the opposite of Chloe, look wise. Chelsea had long flowy dark hair with light green eyes, her music taste was awesome (Beca's words) and was an all-round nice person. Of course, she knew who Beca was, which had worried the DJ at first, but after a while of getting to know each other, she realized there was nothing to stress over. Chelsea treated her as a normal person, not some DJ sensation.

Breaking the kiss, Beca looks at the girl above her, "How are you so pretty?" She asks as her gaze flicker over her facial features.

"I could ask you the same thing," Chelsea replies with a wink.

"Smooth," Beca chuckles when suddenly the alarm on her phone blares off interrupting them and causing her to let out a groan. "Ugh." Stretching her arm out, Beca taps at the screen until it shuts off. "Guess I gotta get up now," She says with a dramatic sigh.

"Yep. Gotta go make some _dope_ music." Her girlfriend says making her cringe.

"I should've never said that word around you." Beca states before sitting up. Stretching out her limbs, she goes to move the comforter away but instead finds herself being pulled back in and lips landing on her own.

 **XxX**

Strolling her way toward the record label she works for, Beca takes a sip of the coffee in her hand before pushing on the door. Entering the building, she greets her co-workers before sliding into her office.

Setting the coffee aside, she takes a seat in her desk chair and boots up the computer. While she patiently waits, she hears her phone ting and picking it up, she sees that Chelsea has tagged her in an Instagram post.

 _its_me_chelsea_

 _Look at this cutie! djbecamitchell_

She rolls her eyes at the photo of Beca herself sleeping, head on the desk, at her home studio in her apartment.

Going to the comments, she types out a, _"When did you take this?"_ Before switching off the device.

Her attention is then brought to the boring task of replying to emails. Quickly doing that, she decides to browse through her past mixes and songs when one catches her eye.

It's simply titled, **"All I Got."**

She knows she shouldn't click on it.

But she does.

 _"But somethings changed_

 _You had a change of heart_

 _I'd told you I would come back home_

 _Cuz I know you hate to be alone_

 _But somethings changed_

 _Instead of kissing you, I'm kissing strangers_

 _Always listen but I'll never learn_

 _Shoulda' been hanging on your every word_

 _I was taking you for granted, never realized the danger_

 _And now I took too long_

 _And now she's gone_

 _If I only knew right from wrong_

 _She'd be right back in my a-"_

Before the song can continue, Beca hears three faint taps come from the door making her pause. Gathering her thoughts, she quickly X's out of the folder before mumbling out a, "Come in!"

Taking a sip from her coffee, she taps her finger along the desk as she waits for her visitor to make an appearance.

At first, she thinks she's seeing things... but then again, who is she kidding?

She could catch that hair a mile away.

 **XxX**

 **Guess we're expanding on this, huh? Wait till you see, it'll turn into a full story- Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Also, I noticed how some of you are a little annoyed with Chloe not letting Beca explain. Yeah, I was annoyed with that too. But Chloe, I think, is someone who overreacts to certain situations. Hence the sudden move to break up with Beca.**

 **Also, I added this Chelsea chick in because I didn't want Beca to be lonely for the full 12 months that Chloe was with Chicago.**

 **The song which Beca wrote is actually two songs combined which I found, they're:**

 **Anki - All Or Nothing feat. NEAVV, With October**

 **Said The Sky - All I Got With Kwesi**

 **So, go check them out.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Explanations

**XxX**

"Chloe?"Beca says, the name sounding so foreign to her now, as she sits up a little straighter looking dumfounded.

" _Beca,_ " Chloe croaks out, not realizing how dry her throat is. Clearing it, she makes her way closer. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Beca questions, ignoring her.

"I just thought I'd stop by," She replies, biting her lip. "To say hello."

Furrowing her brows, Beca shakes her head, "No. It's been over a year, Chloe." She states, standing from the chair. "You had _over a year_ to say hello." She says picking up her coffee cup, bringing it to her mouth. Before she can take a sip, she halts her movements at the redhead's next words.

"I did." She pauses, fumbling with her hands. Looking to her feet, Chloe adds, "I mean, I _tried_ to say hello."

"What?"

"I tried to contact you a few times but... you never answered." Chloe says, bringing her attention back to the brunette.

"When?" Beca asks leaning against the desk.

"About 7 months ago." Chloe replies, "I called your number. I still had it in my contacts... Still do actually," She admits with a nervous shrug.

"Wait..." Beca says making Chloe's head snap up, "7 months?" Leaning over her desk, Beca grabs her phone in her hand, "I got a new phone." She says, holding it up. "Old one broke... Long story." She says with a slight shake of the head.

"Gotcha," Chloe says.

The awkwardness of the situation suddenly hits them full force as they stand opposite each other in silence.

Grasping her hands together, Chloe takes a few steps forward, "So, I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe... I don't know..." She awkwardly trails off, chewing on her bottom lip, "Maybe we could catch up? Maybe get some lunc-"

Before she can finish, Beca's phone vibrates in her hand bringing both their attentions to it. The words, **"Chelsea"** light up across the screen. Looking up, Beca motions to it, "Is it okay if I take this?"

"Sure, yeah," The redhead nods with a faint shake of the hand. Turning away, Chloe lets her eyes roams along the trophy cabinet. Her eyes widen from the number of awards that line the wall, all with Beca's name written underneath.

"Hey, babe," Comes Beca's voice making her glance over only to have her face fall when she realizes it wasn't directed toward her but instead to the caller.

Of course, it wasn't directed to her. How foolish of her to think it would be.

The realization that Beca is with someone causes Chloe's shoulders to visibly slump. The thought that Beca was in a relationship never even crossed her mind the day before.

And suddenly she's overwhelmed thinking of how things have drastically changed.

Yesterday, she woke up as Chicago's girlfriend and today she's standing in her ex-girlfriend's work office looking at her Music Awards.

Crazy.

Taking a deep breath, she gathers her thoughts before bringing her attention back to the trophy cabinet.

At the other side of the room, Beca sits slouched against the desk with a lazy grin on her face as she listens to Chelsea tell her about her trip to work.

"So..." She starts once Chelsea finishes the story, "To summarize it down, you nearly got attacked by a bird which tried to steal your coffee?" She says in an amused tone.

 _"Yes!"_ Comes the girls voice from the other end.

"What. A. Bitch." Beca says, pausing between each word.

 _"Right!?"_ Chelsea exclaims, laughter bubbling through.

"Well..." Beca pauses once her eyes catch Chloe's from the other side, "As much as I love talking to you, like I do. Like _more than life_ ," She exaggerates, only to cringe when she realizes she just stole Jesse's words. "I gotta get back to work and doing boring work stuff like a real adult does."

 _"Okay. I'll let you get back to-"_

"Don't say it."

 _"Making dope music!"_

"Ah, you just had to say it."

 _"Yep."_ Chelsea cheers, glee obvious in her voice, _"I'll see you later?"_ She asks.

"No, of course not," Beca says sarcastically, but smiles hearing Chelsea let out a dramatic sigh at the other end.

 _"Well, if that's the case. Then I guess this is the end, huh?"_ She says, sounding defeated.

"Oh, for sure." Beca replies before adding, "My place or yours?"

 _"Mine, if that's okay? I kinda just want to lay in my own bed tonight and binge watch TV."_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then," Beca says before hanging up. Pocketing the phone, she glances to Chloe to see her looking at her weirdly, "Uh... Girlfriend," She explains a little shyly.

Nodding, Chloe points to the trophy cabinet to quickly reroute the conversation, "This is really awesome," She says, "I mean, this was your dream back in Barden after all." She adds.

"Yeah, it's crazy how I actually did it, you know?" Beca says, walking over to stand beside Chloe before gazing at the shelf. "Like, what were the odds of actually making it?" She chuckles picking up one of the Grammy's that reads, **"Award for Best Upcoming Music Producer"**

"Yeah. Really crazy," Chloe says, before adding "I kinda knew you'd make it."

"Thanks, I guess." Beca throws her a grin, setting the trophy back in its place. "So, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh," Chloe pauses, debating on what she should reply with, "It was just a stupid question."

"Which was?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to- you know what? It's stupid, don't worry about it." She says, stumbling over her words causing a crease between Beca's brows.

"What was it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to catch up?" She decides to just go for it, tapping her hand along her side as she waits for an answer. "Maybe get lunch sometime?" She quickly adds.

Thinking it through, Beca says, "Is that... really a good idea?"

Chloe's face falls, "I- I don't know," She answers honestly, her gaze lowering to the ground. "I mean, it was a stupid idea in the first place and I don't know why I even asked it. I just... It's been so long since I've seen you and I've really missed you and I just thought it could be a good idea to catch up-"

"Chloe, take a breather." Beca says bringing her out of her ramble. "Slow it down there, tiger." She gives a calming smile. "It's not a good idea," She says but seeing Chloe look defeated, she let's out a sigh, " _But..._ I've never been able to say no to you, have I?" She adds with a chuckle while carelessly running a hand through her hair. "We can catch up. Under one condition," She says raising her index finger.

"Okay. What's the condition?" Chloe asks, her nerves somewhat lowering.

"You let me explain."

The redhead stalls, not expecting those words to fall from Beca's mouth.

After a few moments she bites her lip before nodding, "Okay."

 _"Hey, Becs?" Comes the sweet voice behind the brunette._

 _"Hmm?" Beca hums a little distracted, paying more attention to the mix on her laptop._

 _"I was thinking..." Chloe trails off, her tone insinuating something, "Maybe when we're in Copenhagen, we could go sightseeing?" She asks, biting her lip._

 _"Yeah, for sure," Beca says before pausing in place, "Wasn't that always the plan?" She asks, before adding, "To go sightseeing with the Bellas?"_

 _"Well, that's the thing," Chloe says, "I was hoping maybe_ we _could go sightseeing? You know, just the two of us."_

 _Spinning in her chair, Beca furrows her brows as she looks to the girl sitting on her bed, "You don't want to go with the other girls?" She questions, confused._

 _"Of course, I want to sightsee with the Bellas!" Chloe exclaims, "I just thought it would be nice for us to stray away from everything. To let loose and forget about everything just for a little while." The redhead explains with a shrug before crossing her legs. "You know what? It was a stupid idea-"_

 _"No, it wasn't," Beca interrupts before standing from the chair. "I think it sounds awesome," She states sitting beside the redhead. "Aca-awesome." She smiles, leaning her hands on the bed behind._

 _"Oh my god!" Chloe beams pointing a finger at her, "You just said aca-awesome!"_

 _The grin on Beca's face slowly fades from the realization._

 _"Oh shit, I did!" Suddenly she turns to Chloe with an angry expression, a smirk peaking through, "This is your doing!" She says slowly rising from her seated position._

 _With a cheeky grin, Chloe scoots a little to the side and up the bed away from her, "No..." She trails off, watching as Beca follows with a mischievous grin._

 _"Yes..." The DJ says matching the redhead's tone, crawling nearer and before Chloe can comprehend, Beca pounces forward, trapping her in place before tickling at her side._

 _Squirming underneath the brunette, Chloe squeals when she hits a sensitive part, "Okay! Okay!" She screams through giggles. "Bec- Haha, Stop!" She says, a little breathless. "It tickles too much!"_

 _"It's supposed to!" Beca replies, laughing as she continues to prod at the girl. Suddenly she feels her hands get caught in another's and before she knows it, their positions flip with Chloe now on top who smiles victoriously down at her, Chloe who's breathing heavy as she pins Beca's arms to the bed._

 _"I win." She says, leaning closer to Beca. "So, sightseeing," She smiles, changing the subject, "Where do you think we should go?"_

 _"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we go."_

After Chloe left, Beca had made her way into the recording studio to work on the first draft of the demo she was to make for a new artist.

2 hours in, she fails to hear the knock on the door which leads her to almost having a heart attack when the chair is suddenly spun around.

"Ahh!" She screams, arms raised in defence, ready to attack, as her eyes look for the intruder. When they do, they roll as they catch sight of Chelsea almost dying of laughter as she lays face down on the couch.

"T-hat..." She hiccups, "That was just incredible." She exclaims bringing a hand up to wipe away a stray tear as she sits up. "What are you doing?" She asks after calming down.

"Working," Beca replies, turning back to the mixing board. "Which by the way, you should be doing."

Shrugging, the dark-haired girl says, "I'm on my lunch break."

"Well, I am not." Beca states, clicking away at the board.

"I know," Chelsea says lifting herself up from the couch before walking over. "But I just wanted to stop by," She says, standing behind Beca's chair. Leaning over the back, she lays her head on the girl's shoulder before placing a kiss to her neck.

Slightly moving her head, Beca smiles before placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "How's your day going?" The DJ asks, as Chelsea brings a chair over beside her.

"Better now that the devil's pet has fucked off." Chelsea deadpans.

Laughing, Beca shakes her head, "You and that damn bird."

 **XxX**

Strolling her way toward the coffee shop, Chloe feels her nerves start to get the better of her. She's not sure why she's so nervous. She shouldn't be. After all, Beca _was_ her friend for close to ten years.

It saddens her to think of how things ended between them.

She feels even worse knowing it was her own fault.

Stepping her way into the café, she looks around in attempt to catch sight of the DJ. Finally, her eyes set in on her figure in the corner, hidden away from the rest of the customers as she stares down at a laptop.

 _Typically, Beca._

Giving her order, Chloe waits patiently for the drink to arrive before making her way over to the brunette.

Standing in front of the table, she clears her throat before addressing her appearance, "Hi."

Startled by the interruption, Beca jolts in her seat as her head snaps to Chloe, "Oh, hey," She greets before gesturing to the seat in front of her for Chloe to sit.

"Sorry for scaring you," The redhead apologizes setting her drink down before sitting.

"I wasn't scared," Beca says, "Mildly startled? Maybe a little."

"What's this you're working on?" Chloe asks, gesturing to the laptop.

"Eh, just a demo for some artist."

"I'm sure it sounds great."

"Thank you." Beca says. Clicking a few buttons, she saves the mix before sliding the laptop closed, "So..." She says, leaning her elbows on the table. "Let's get to why we're really here, Chloe."

Gulping, the redhead nods, "Yeah," Taking a sip of the drink, she scratches at the coffee cup, "So, last year."

"Last year," Beca repeats, "As you know, I went on tour."

"For 6 months," Chloe jumps in before she can stop herself.

"Yeah, that's right." Beca says pausing for a second before continuing, "I went on tour for 6 months and about a month in, an article stirs up online. In it, is a picture of me with this other chick, hold on-" Picking up her phone, Beca scrolls through until she lands on said article, handing the phone to Chloe, she begins speaking again, "You probably recognise it. Well, I'm going to talk through each article and the truth behind them. I just need you to promise me one thing."

"Which is?"

"Promise me, that you'll believe me."

"I'll try."

"That's good enough for me," Beca nods, before looking back to the phone, "Anyway, that girl's name is Hailee. She works on my team, controlling the lights and whatnot. We were out for lunch one day to talk through the arrangement for a show when the pap's snapped the pic." She explains before taking back her phone. Moments later, she passes the device back to Chloe with a different article showing.

"Alexis, a new upcoming dance choreographer who we added to the crew just before the tour." She explains, "There was a beach party being held so me and the crew attended it to let off some steam. Alexis was running through one of the new moves she was going to teach the dancers for the next show. Hence why she is fucking bent over in the picture like some stripper in front of me." She rolls her eyes, taking the phone once again, scrolling through she finds the next one, "Damn these pap's are fucking everywhere," She says passing over the device.

"Naturally. You're really famous." Chloe chimes in, still processing everything. Looking at the next picture, she sees it's one of Beca hugging another woman, who she now notices is none other than Demi Lovato.

"We collabed." Beca reminds, "I produced a single which Demi sang the vocals for. She was conveniently staying in the city we were touring, so in the moment, we agreed to perform the single to surprise the crowd. Spoiler, they went _wild_ ," Beca says, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me about that," Chloe looks up with a grin, "You called me after that concert, you were out of breath but I could feel your energy through the phone."

That concert alone was one of Beca's craziest, it was full of spontaneous moments, Demi's appearance only adding to it.

"Yeah, well..." Pointing to the photo, she explains, "This was the morning after the set, the crew and I were leaving for our next destination when she pulled me in for a hug."

"Gotcha," Chloe says handing over the phone. Suddenly Beca lets out a cracked laugh, making Chloe look at her confused, "What is it?" She asks with furrowed brows.

"Oh, the infamous breakup article," Beca says as she twists the phone around, sliding it across with a little too much force.

Catching the phone before it slips off the table, Chloe is flooded with memories of that night when she glances down.

 **Beca Mitchell: DJ Womanizer?**

"Ellie and Eliza," Beca says, a little menace in her voice, "A duo I collabed with a few months before the tour. We worked on a few songs that would be performed during the sets. The girls are sisters, Ellie being the younger of the two and Eliza being the older one. The label and I scouted them out when looking for talent in the UK. We really liked their voices so we called them in for a demo... everything went great so we started working on a few songs and before we knew it, they were performing live and touring with us." Pausing for a breather, Beca taps out a beat on the wooden table, before continuing, "The picture is of us celebrating the end of the tour, which is why I'm totally out of it in the picture. We let loose that night and got super drunk. I mean... can you blame us? 6 months touring is a fucking long time. But yeah, the team and I got closer as the tour went on, which shows by my arms wrapped around them."

Leaning over, she snatches the phone back from Chloe's hand before setting it aside, "So... You still accusing me of cheating?"

 **XxX**

 **Oh snap... Wait, did Beca just kind of** _ **snap**_ **?**

 **Yep, so here's the third part to this story that originally was meant to be a two-shot. Honestly, I'm stoked at how you guys are responding to this story. I didn't think anyone would really be interested in it. So, thanks for reading guys!**

 **I also love reading your reviews, it's the greatest thing. Plus, it's awesome hearing about what you guys think about this.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Headlines

**XxX**

 _Quietly, Beca motions for the Bellas to remain silent as she sneaks up behind Chloe. Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist she whispers a "Boo!" into her ear._

 _Jumping, Chloe glances over her shoulder to find Beca cheekily grinning back at her, "Stop doing that!" She says, laughing. Rolling her eyes as Beca shakes her head, she leans into her touch, "Where were you?"_

 _"Somewhere..." Beca smirks._

 _"Well, isn't that specific," Chloe says._

 _"It's super specific." Beca agrees, before adding, "I was out."_

 _"I noticed. Where did Jesse go?" Chloe asks, noticing that he didn't return with her._

 _"Oh, he'll be here soon, he's just in the middle of something right now." The brunette explains, "In the meantime, how about we go for a walk?" She suggests._

 _"Oh," Chloe raises an eyebrow, "And where would we be going?"_

 _Kissing Chloe's cheek, Beca whispers, "Somewhere special," into her ear before pulling back from the embrace. "Come on," She says, grabbing the girls hand and entwining it in her own._

 _"You're all about specifics today, aren't you?" Beaming, the redhead follows her girlfriend out of the bar. Giggling as Beca drags her along the streets of Copenhagen, Chloe can't help the joy that fills her from the bright smile that adorns the brunette's face._

 _"Beca! What are you doing?" She suddenly exclaims as Beca opens a side gate with a clear sign stating, "NO ENTRY," written across it in bold._

 _"Don't worry," Beca eases, "We'll be fine." She assures with a wink before pushing the gate open and beckoning the girl to walk through. "After you." She says with a smile._

 _"I feel so rebellious," Chloe giggles while entering, "I'm assuming this is how you felt during your teenage years."_

 _"Are you assuming I was a teenage rebel?" Beca questions, shutting the gate behind her, "Because if you are, then you would be damn right!"_

 _"Sure, sure," Chloe chuckles, "So, is this it?" She asks, motioning to the alleyway they're currently standing in, "Is this somewhere special?"_

 _"Oh, yeah," Beca answers, taking hold of the girl's hand again, "This dark alleyway is the place I wanted to bring you."_

 _"I knew it!" Chloe bursts with wide eyes, "You were planning of murdering me!"_

 _Shaking her head with a chuckle, Beca continues to walk forward and mumbles a "You're such a psycho," before dragging Chloe along._

 _Stopping at the end of the alley way, Beca looks over to see Chloe's eyes light up._

 _"Wow..." The redhead says, looking out over the river currently in front of them. "How'd you find this place?" She asks, turning to Beca._

 _"Jesse did," She says with a shrug, "When him and Benji were out yesterday, they stumbled across this place," She explains, "Pretty awesome, right?"_

 _"Yeah. It's really awesome." Chloe says in amazement bringing her attention back to the river. The moonlight glistening down, adding a sparkle to it._

 _"He came to me earlier to tell me about it, and if I'm correct, he should be meeting us 'round about now."_

 _"Wait, wh-"_

 _"BECAW!" Jesse booms from the bottom of the small hill they're stood on. Glancing down, Beca gives him a small wave._

 _"Hey, Jess," She greets once he's beside them, "Everything set up?" She asks._

 _Nodding, he pats her on the shoulder, "Have fun."_

 _"Thanks, man," Beca says before he departs._

 _"What was that all about?" Chloe asks, watching as he vanishes through the alleyway._

 _"I'll show you." Beca replies. "Come on," She tips her head towards the hill before directing them down._

 **XxX**

Opening her eyes, Chelsea lets out a yawn as her vision goes into focus. Reaching out for her phone, she switches it on to find that it's 8am. So, deciding to get up, she slides from the comfort of the duvet, stretching out her legs before making her way to the kitchen.

While waiting for her coffee, she clicks onto her Instagram when something catches her eye.

 **DJ MITCHELL SPOTTED OUT WITH EX-GIRLFRIEND? BECHLOE BACK TOGETHER? SWIPE TO FIND OUT MORE!**

Furrowing her brows, she sees it was posted not long ago by one of the news outlets she follows. The post itself includes a picture of her girlfriend standing beside a redheaded girl. Said redheaded girl being none other than Chloe Beale.

Chelsea knows who the famous Chloe Beale is, not because Beca has told her but from reading about her in past articles about Beca. From what she knows, they had ended on bad terms after a 4 year long relationship.

She'll admit, they were a cute couple. Beca and Chloe were the _'it'_ couple for as long as she can remember. And in fact, she may have been a slight #Bechloe supporter a few years back before meeting Beca.

Chelsea and Beca have only known each other for a few months, they started off as friends until one day Chelsea decided to ask Beca out. The green-eyed girl had always had a crush on the DJ but never thought she'd actually meet her, never the less _date_ her!

So, when opportunities came, Chelsea went for it and shockingly Beca agreed. Which is how they're here, 5 months into their relationship. It's nice, Chelsea thinks. She treats Beca well, and Beca treats her well. They can joke around without hurting each other's feelings.

So, yeah... It's nice.

Which is why Chelsea is feeling a little uneasy as she reads over the article. In all 5 months of dating, not once has she come across one like this.

Exiting out of the app, she quickly goes to her messages and clicks on Beca's name. Typing out a text, she reads over it.

 _To Beca: Hey, babe. I know it's probably nothing, but could you maybe explain this?_

She adds the image shown on Instagram before sending it. After a few minutes a reply comes through.

 _From Beca: Oh, don't worry about that. It's nothing big. We were just catching up_

Narrowing her eyes, Chelsea fires back a quick reply.

 _To Beca: Okay_

 **XxX**

Thanking the employee, Chloe takes hold of her coffee before paying him. Making her way out, she unhooks the lead attached to the post keeping Billie guarded.

"Hey, girl," She coos down to the puppy before continuing their walk towards Jesse and Aubrey's house.

On the walk, she thinks back to the "talk" with Beca yesterday. Hearing Beca's side of the story only adds to her sadness.

If only she had let Beca explain a year ago.

But stupid emotions got in the way and fucked that up.

Taking a sip of her coffee, her mind wanders to the day before and how their conversation ended.

 _"So..." Beca says, making her glance up. "You still accusing me of cheating?"_

 _"I-" Chloe stalls, thinking over her words carefully. Clearing her throat, she shakes her head, "I'm... I'm so sorry, Beca."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, Beca looks at her confused, "Sorry?"_

 _Nodding, Chloe takes a drink of the coffee in her hand, "I screwed up." She says, "I let my emotions get the better of me and I'm sorry," She adds._

 _"Chloe... Sorry isn't going to just_ _ **fix**_ _this," Beca explains with a sigh before slouching back into the chair, "You accused me of doing something I would_ _ **never**_ _even think of doing. You left without letting me give an explanation." She adds, "I thought you knew better than that. I thought... I thought you knew_ _ **me**_ _better than that." She says, looking deep into Chloe's eyes._

 _Beca lets her words fill the air for a few moments before bringing her attention to her drink, "Look, Chloe. I don't know what exactly you want from me. I don't understand why you've decided to march right back into my life now-"_

 _"I came back to apologize-"_

 _"Yes. And you've done that." Beca interrupts, a little edge to her voice. "I've heard your apology." She says. "You had all year to say sorry. So, why choose now?"_

 _"Because I realized what I did was wrong," Chloe replies, sitting up in her seat, "I accused you without letting you explain and that was wrong of me." She admits, "But in my defence, I_ _ **did**_ _try to reach out to you! But not once... not_ _ **once**_ _did you try to contact me." She chokes out, her eyes slightly watering. "If this actually mattered to you as much as you say it does... then you would've at least tried to reach out to me."_

 _"Chloe, come on," Beca argues back, shifting in her seat, "I've been busy! I've been working constantly on music-"_

 _"So that hasn't changed," Chloe interrupts, venom laced in her words. Her tone causes Beca to stop and raise an eyebrow._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You haven't changed." Chloe repeats, bringing her focus to the side window. Watching as others pass by, she's brought back by Beca's voice._

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_

 _Sighing, the redhead brings her gaze back to Beca, "When we were together, your focus was always on music-"_

 _"Now, that's a lie." Beca corrects only to see Chloe shake her head, "Our relationship was always my main priority, Chloe." She adds._

 _"Maybe back in Barden it was."_

 _And like the flip of a switch, suddenly Beca's angry façade breaks and her shoulders slump. Bringing a hand up to her face, she leans on it, watching as the redhead in front of her wipes below her eye._

 _The sight breaks something inside Beca and before she knows it she's-_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Pausing, Chloe brings her hand down to rest on the table before her eyes find Beca's, "It doesn't matter anymore," She sniffles, picking at her coffee cup, "It's in the past. And as much as I wish I could go back and change everything..."_

 _"You can't," Beca finishes, Chloe nods. "I think..." The DJ says after a moment, "We both have regrets. But the only way to move on is to move forward."_

 _"And what does that mean for us?" Chloe timidly asks, as she looks at Beca._

 _Shaking her head, Beca glances away, "I don't know."_

 _The phone on the table lights up catching the brunette's attention. The words, "Studio," show up. Confused, she picks up the phone._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Mitchell," Comes the voice of the senior producer of her workplace, "We're gonna need you to come in."_

 _Glancing over, Beca sees Chloe watch on, "Now?" She asks._

 _"Yes." He says, quickly adding, "I hope you have that demo ready."_

 _Sighing, Beca brings her gaze to the laptop beside her, "Okay. I'll be there ASAP."_

 _Hanging up, she looks to Chloe apologetically, "I gotta go."_

 _"That's okay," Chloe says before pointing to the phone, "Sounded pretty serious."_

 _"Yeah, new artist is coming in today," Beca explains, packing up her belongings, "Apparently, they like to show up 3 hours early."_

 _"Yikes."_

 _Beca's lips twitch upwards at the use of word before she bobs her head, "Yikes indeed." Throwing the messenger bag over her shoulder, she hooks a thumb in the direction of the door. "You need a ride back to work or something?"_

 _"No, no, it's okay," Chloe replies, standing, "I prefer to walk." She explains before following Beca out of the café._

 _Once outside the door, the pair stand opposite each other. Rocking back and forth on her heels, Beca raises her eyebrows, "So.. Uh... I'll see you around?" She asks a little awkwardly._

 _Nodding, Chloe replies, "Yeah, sure." Taking a few steps forward, she moves to hug the brunette only to halt. Pulling back, she instead pats Beca on the shoulder mumbling a soft, "Goodbye," before making her way back to work._

Thinking back, Chloe likes to believe it went relatively okay. I mean, sure, it was a little awkward but at least they got some release from it.

And maybe she didn't get to explain herself as much as she would have liked, but there's always another day for that.

Hopefully.

She doesn't really know where she stands at with Beca at the moment.

Seeing Aubrey and Jesse's house nearby, she quickens her pace a little before walking up the sidewalk.

Once at her friend's house, she turns into the driveway before stopping outside the door. Knocking a few times, she patiently waits for someone to open.

When they do, she's greeted with her best friend smiling brightly down at her.

"Chloe! Come on in," Aubrey greets before moving to the side and gesturing for Chloe to enter, "Hey Billie," She bends down, petting the puppy.

"Hey, Aubs," The redhead greets with a small smile before following her into the kitchen. Letting Billie sniff around, she hops up onto one of the stools.

"So, how's everything?" Aubrey asks after a few moments, sitting opposite her.

"Good," Chloe lies, putting on a fake smile.

Aubrey sees right through her and raising an eyebrow, she sends her a look. "Don't lie to me."

Slouching, Chloe nods, "Chicago and I broke up." She says.

"Oh... Chloe," Aubrey sits forward, "I didn't know."

"Because I never told you..." Chloe shrugs before watching Billie strut around.

"But you seemed happy together," Aubrey says sounding confused, "What happened?"

Bringing her arms up, Chloe rests them on the counter in front before going into a detailed explanation of all the recent events. Right from her breakup with Chicago to seeing Beca again.

"You _what_?" The blonde exclaims, sitting up straighter, "You went to Beca?"

"Yeah," Chloe nods, "I know I shouldn't have but..." Shrugging, she brings her gaze to the marble counter," I miss her." She says a little weakly.

"I know Chloe, but you really hurt Beca and seeing you couldn't have been easy for her, I imagine." Aubrey explains, "Beca changed once you left." She adds making Chloe snap her head up.

"Changed?"

"Yes, changed," Aubrey affirms before shaking her head, "But that's a story for another day."

"But she seemed fine yesterday," Chloe says, her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand-"

"Another day, Chloe." Aubrey interrupts, repeating her words before grabbing hold of Chloe's hand.

 **XxX**

 _"Come on," Beca says, holding the redhead's hand in her own while walking towards the end of the hill._

 _"Okay, I trust you," Chloe grins, following the girl. Suddenly Beca stops once they've reached the bottom and hears the redhead's breath hitch._

 _Underneath a tree, is a picnic basket laid on top of a striped blanket that looks over the river. Above, are fairy lights dangling from the branches giving the area a magical glow._

 _"You did this?" Chloe asks in amazement, bringing her attention to the brunette._

 _"Well, not really..." She shrugs, "Jesse did. When he told me about this place, I asked him if he could help me out."_

 _"It looks incredible," Chloe says her eyes falling forward._

 _"Yeah," Beca nods, "He did a great job."_

 _"Wait," Chloe says, "Are we even aloud to even be here?"_

 _"Yep. Jess and I kinda sorted that out by placing the fake NO ENTRY sign on the gate." She explains with a laugh. "You don't wanna know how we got that," She says with a grimace._

 _"That was you!" Chloe's eyes widen, "I knew you were a rebel!" She laughs, a carefree smile on her face._

 _"I thought my alt look proved that already?"_

 **XxX**

 _"Bec?" Chloe asks later that night while they lay beside each other on the blanket._

 _"Hmm?" The brunette hums, absently running her thumb along Chloe's hand._

 _"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

 _"10 years?" She turns her head to glance at Chloe, "I don't know. I guess hopefully making music," She shrugs before finding Chloe's eyes. Looking between them, she nods "But most of all, I see myself with you." She says, causing a loving smile to appear on her girlfriend's face. "As long as you're by my side, I don't care where I'm at."_

 _Smiling through glossy eyes, Chloe shakes her head, "You're so cheesy," She chuckles. Turning on her side, she catches Beca's gaze on her, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Beca responds before leaning in to capture Chloe's lips._

 **XxX**

 **So, yeah... Here's the next part of this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Let me know if you are, and I just want to thank all of you who have been following this. It really means a lot.**

 **Also, I'm not sure how often I will update this. It could be weekly, or it could be within a few days or I could randomly update like twice in one day. Who knows? So, just bear that in mind.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
